Luca Johnson
"Guardians, Rise Up! Blue Guardian!" ''-- Luca Johnson'' Backstory Luca and his mother, Gaia, moved to the United States from New Zealand just before he turned 16, making him stand out among his american classmates. He's gotten teased for his accent and a few of the different customs he has. He lives only with his mother because his father is the Roman God of the sea, Neptune. He found out in the beginning of the series that he actually has a half sister, Eliza, from his godly side. Ranger Life See episodes. Personality Luca is very thoughtful and sweet, often being consider the most empathetic and understanding person on the team. He's often easy to talk to and the one the others go to the most for advice or support. He's very caring and an animal lover, living on a ranch on the outskirts of town with his mother and even wants to become a vet one day. He's very smart, loving science especially. Luca's more introverted than his teammates, often being the quiet one during group conversations, and prefers to have one on one time with people than in a large group. He's very in touch with his emotions, not being afraid to show them when he feels a certain way. This is particularly shown when he's angry, scared, or under immense stress, and can tend to be a bit explosive or say things he doesn't mean, though he's immediately apologetic once he calms down and would do anything to let the other person know how sorry he truly is. Powers Because Luca is a demigod, he has a few special abilities. * Power Sensing: Luca has the ability to sense powers on other beings. * Waterbreathing: He can breathe completely submerged in water with oxygen. Not to be confused with an ability to go without breathing or to be able to breathe an alternative air supply. * Water Manipulation: He has the ability to control, generate, or absorb water. * Echolocation: He can determine location of objects in the environment by use of reflected sound waves, which is generated by the her and/or ambient sound. Also known as sonar or radar sense. When Mercury gave him a new power coin, Luca gained another ability. * Teleportation: Luca can travel from one place to another instantly. This also includes the ability to transport through dimensions and even time, if needed. Trivia * Luca is the only character to move to America from another country in this story. He's not the only ranger in the whole Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley universe to do so, however. ** In Power Rangers: Earth Defenders, Rowan Thompson moved to America from Australia. * He and Alice are the only couple to have been dating before the start of the story. * He owned a horse in the beginning of the story, though she was affected by Saturn and passed, and had mentioned being good at horseback riding in a chapter. * Luca was originally a female character named Riley and was supposed to be the sixth and green ranger rather than the blue, since the original layout for the story was different than the current layout. ** Luca is the only character of the original five to not have been in the original plan for the story. Aiden, October, Ryder, and Mari were all in the plan since the very beginning. ** Similarly, Bella, Jackie, Rosemary, and Grayson were not characters planned to be in the story until the final stages of creation. They were created roughly about a month before the first chapter was written. * Out of the main five, he is the least featured ranger in the story. Out of the whole group, Mari and Jackie tie with him for being the least featured, though Mari was killed off in the beginning of the story and Jackie came in later on. * TBA